Black Manta (The Brave and the Bold)
Black Manta ist ein Schurke in der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der dritten Folge, Das Böse unter dem Meer, auf. Biographie Vergangenheit Black Manta ist der Erzfeind von Aquaman und hat das Ziel, dessen Heimat - die Unterwasserstadt Atlantis - zu zerstören. 329 Kilometer südlich von Atlantis hat Black Manta zu diesem Zweck Destabilisatoren errichtet, welche den Kontinentalsockel, auf dem Atlantis steht, einreißen können. Die Destabilisatoren lässt er von einem riesigen Kraken bewachen, dem er dankt eines Gedankenkontroll-Mikrochips Befehle erteilen kann. Zudem verbündet er sich mit Aquamans Bruder Orm, welcher Aquaman tot sehen will um selbst König zu werden. Angriff auf Atlantis Aus einer Höhle am Rand von Atlantis aus feuert er eine explosive Harpune auf Aquaman um diesen zu töten. Die Harpune wird aber von Batman abgefangen, der zufällig zu Besuch nach Atlantis kommt. Kurz darauf trifft sich Manta mit Orm, welcher ihm zornig vorwirft, dass er versagt hat. Black Manta antwortet, dass Aquaman nur dank Batmans überraschender Ankunft überlebt hat und dass er kein zweites Mal scheitern wird. Orm behauptet, dass sie einen zweiten Anschlag ausführen werden wenn Aquaman vom Riff zurückkehrt, aber Black Manta sieht die aktuelle Situation als vielversprechend, da es am Riff keine Zeugen gibt. Er rät Orm, diese Chance zu nutzen und manipuliert später zwei Narwale und einen größeren Wal mit seinen Gedankenkontroll-Mikrochips. Diese schickt er zum Riff um Aquaman zu töten, aber Aquaman überlebt und kann sicher nach Atlantis zurückkehren. Am Abend gelingt es Black Manta mit Orms Hilfe, Atlantis zu betreten. Als es zu einem Kampf zwischen Aquaman und Orm kommt, tritt Black Manta von hinten an Aquaman heran und wirft ihn mit einem Taser nieder, woraufhin Aquaman geschockt erkennt, dass Orm mit seinem Erzfeind zusammenarbeitet. Geschockt behauptet er, dass Batman mit allem Recht hatte aber Orm offenbart süffisant, dass Batman seine Reise zur Oberfläche ebenfalls nicht überleben wird. Mit einer Fernbedienung aktiviert Orm die Gedankenkontroll-Maschinen in einigen Haien, die Batman vor der Stadt angreifen. In der Zwischenzeit bringen Orm und Black Manta Aquaman in eine Zelle tief im Meeresgrund und setzen ihm auch einen Helm auf, der seine telepathischen Kräfte unterdrückt. Aquaman warnt seinen Bruder, dass Black Manta ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit verraten wird, aber Orm hält das für einen Versuch, die Verbündeten gegeneinander auszuspielen. Plötzlich wird Orm jedoch von Black Manta getasert und fällt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Genervt gibt Manta zu, dass er dies schon in den ersten fünf Minuten machen wollte, die er Orm kannte, aber dass er ihn lebend gebraucht hat. Er hängt Orm nun direkt neben Aquaman auf und behauptet zufrieden, dass er nun das Finale einläuten kann. Nachdem er die Zelle verlassen hat, aktiviert Manta seine Destabilisatoren mit denen er ein Erdbeben verursacht, welches Atlantis vernichten soll. Bei den Destabilisatoren wird Manta aber von Batman konfrontiert, der dem Anschlag entgehen konnte. Auch Orm und Aquaman konnten sich befreien und attackieren Manta mit Hilfe von einigen Meerestieren, während Black Manta ihnen seinen Söldnertrupp entgegenwirft. Im Kampf gelingt es Manta fast, Orm mit einem Energiestrahl aus Aquamans gestohlenem Dreizack zu töten aber Aquaman stößt seinen Bruder im letzten Moment zur Seite und rettet so sein Leben. Batman wirft sich daraufhin auf Black Manta und die beiden bekämpfen sich. Es gelingt Batman, Black Manta von sich zu stoßen und ihn unter einer umstürzenden Steinsäule zu begraben. Batman offenbart, dass er Black Manta in das Iron Heights-Gefängnis bringen wird. Andere Verbrechen Kurz darauf kann Black Manta allerdings ausbrechen. Es gelingt ihm, ein riesieges roboterartiges Fahrzeug zu stehlen, mit dem er die Flucht ergreift. Batman verfolgt ihn allerdings auf seinem Batcycle und wird in der Verfolgung von B'wana Beast unterstützt. Als Black Manta B'wana Beast vor ihm erkennt, feuert er die Raketen seines Roboters auf ihn ab. Batman versucht dies auszunutzen um den Roboter von hinten anzugreifen, seine Angriffe können Mantas Roboter aber nicht schaden. Der Kampf zwischen Batman und Manta verlagert sich schließlich in den Hafen, wo B'wana Beast seine Fähigkeiten nutzt um einen Pelikan und einen Hai zu kreuzen, mit dem Mischwesen zum Roboter hinaufzufliegen und die Glaskuppel, die Manta schützt, zu durchbeißen. Er kann Manta so besiegen und der Polizei übergeben. Nachdem Owlman aus einer Paralleldimension auf die Erde reist und dort fast alle Superhelden besiegen und gefangennehmen kann, heuert er einige Schurken - unter ihnen Black Manta - an, um diese in seinem Hauptquartier zu bewachen. Als Batman auftaucht, der sich mit dem Joker verbündet hat um Owlman zu stoppen, greifen die Schurken ihn sofort an. Manta feuert Laserstrahlen auf Joker, denen dieser aber ausweicht. Joker schleudert einen Boxhandschuh an einer Sprungfeder auf Manta, der dem Angriff aber seinerseits ausweicht und die Sprungfeder mit seinen Laserstrahlen zerstört. Die Feder schnellt zurück und trifft Joker am Kopf, was ihn ausknockt. Im selben Moment kann Batman aber übernehmen und Manta zurücktreiben. Als Batman sich mithilfe des Phasenschieber-Oszillators aus Owlmans tödlicher Falle retten kann, wird er sofort darauf von Manta mit dessen Laserstrahlen zu Boden geschossen. Da in den Parallelwelten die Zeit anders vergeht, konnte Batman in der kurzen Zeit in verschiedene Welten reisen und sich mit den dortigen Batman-Versionen verbünden, die schließlich durch das Portal schreiten um die Schurken zu stoppen. Die Batmans liefern sich nun einen Kampf mit Owlman und seiner Gruppe, während sie zeitgleich auch die Helden befreien. In dem Chaos des Kampfes versucht Manta, die Hitzefalle, in der Aquaman steckt, voll aufzudrehen aber wird von einem der Batmans in einen Kampf verwickelt. Dabei feuert er mit seinen Laserstrahlen auf den Batman, trifft aber die Hitzefalle und befreit dadurch versehentlich Aquaman, der sofort aufspringt und Manta niederschlägt. Schließlich können die Schurken überwältigt werden und sie werden später der Polizei übergeben und eingesperrt. Als Babyface für einen Gefängnisaufstand sorgt, ist Manta einer der Häftlinge, die Batman angreifen. Er wird jedoch schnell niedergeschlagen und wieder in seine Zelle gesperrt. Von stärkeren Schurken ausgenutzt Grodd, Clock King und Black Manta tun sich zusammen um einen Satelliten zu stehlen, mit dem sie die globale Kommunikation stören könnten und weltweites Chaos produzieren könnten. Bei dem Versuch, die Rakete zu betreten die sie zu dem Satelliten bringen soll, werden die drei Schurken aber von Aquaman, Black Canary und Green Arrow konfrontiert. Bevor es zum Kampf kommen kann, will Manta den Helden noch drohen. Dabei beginnt er aber - zur Überraschung aller Anwesender - seine Aussagen in Gesang vorzutragen. Auch die Helden und die anderen Schurken müssen plötzlich singen und tanzen und keiner von ihnen versteht, was vor sich geht bis plötzlich der Music Meister vor ihnen erscheint und sich ihnen offenbart. Alle sind verärgert, können aber nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, solange Music Meister seine Rede in Sangesform vorträgt. Er aktiviert nun während seiner Performance den Satelliten, und befiehlt den Helden und Schurken, seinen Plan zu befolgen und die Rakete zu präparieren. Als Batman auftaucht um Music Meister festzunehmen, befiehlt Music Meister den Helden und Schurken per Gesang, sich um Batman zu kümmern. Er selbst betritt die Komandozentrale und aktiviert den Start der Rakete. Da Batman lange genug abgelenkt wurde, singt Music Meister den Helden und Schurken nun zu, dass sie in das Triebwerkfeuer der Raketen tanzen sollen. Batman kann dies zwar verhindern, aber Music Meister gelingt dadurch die Flucht. Nachdem Batman die Schurken gerettet hat, werden sie sofort von den Helden niedergeschlagen und verhaftet. Black Manta ist einige Zeit später einer der Schurken, der von Mongul in eine Wüste auf der Erde teleportiert wird. Dort hat Mongul ein Todesrennen geplant, in dem die anwesenden Helden und Schurken durch die Wüste fahren und das Ziel erreichen müssen - ansonsten ist alles erlaubt. Mongul droht, dass die Erde zerstört wird wenn sein Champion Steppenwolf das Rennen gewinnt. Sollte einer der Helden oder Schurken gewinnen, würde dieser allerdings zum Herrscher der Erde ernannt werden und könnte mit ihr machen, was immer er wolle. Während des Rennens fällt Black Manta zuerst zurück, kann aber doch wieder aufholen. Er versucht, Batman von der Strecke zu rammen was ihm mit Jokers Hilfe auch gelingt. Noch im Fall befestigt Batman aber Stahlseile an den Fahrzeugen von Manta und Gentleman Ghost und wandelt sein Batmobil in seinen Batwing. Während Black Manta mit einem Greifhaken seines Fahrzeugs das Seil kappen kann, wird Gentleman Ghost über die Klippe gezogen und verliert daher das Rennen. Direkt danach wird Mantas Tripod von Joker ebenfalls über die Klippe gestoßen und Manta wird als einer der Verlierer nach Warworld teleportiert. Dort gelingt den Helden, die verloren haben, die Flucht und sie sabotieren den Kriegsmond, so dass dieser zerstört wird. Sie lassen die gefangenen Schurken aber nicht zurück sondern sperren sie in einer von Guy Gardner geschaffenen Green Lantern-Sphäre, aus der sie nicht entkommen können. Galerie MantaBeobachter.png|Manta spricht mit Ocean Master MantaTaser.png|Manta tasert Aquaman MantaOrmBesiegen.png|Manta und Orm besiegen Aquaman MantaGefängnis.png|Manta verrät Ocean Master MantaSöldner.png|Manta und seine Söldner OwlmanMitSchurken.png|Manta mit Owlman und seinen Verbündeten MantaOwlmanAquaman.png|Manta und Owlman mit Aquaman OwlmanschurkenGefangen.png|Die Schurken werden verhaftet MantaFunHausGefängnis.png|Manta mit anderen Häftlingen SchurkenBeimTodesrennen.png|Einige Teilnehmer des Todesrennens Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Inhaftiert